dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena vs Kirby
Palutena vs Kirby is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description Peep4Life vs Xarzith Darastrix! The Goddess of Light takes on Kirby in the first round of the tournament. Which one pulls it off? You decide... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight RESET BOMB FOREST ''' Palutena had found herself entering the overgrown forest. It was an absolute state; the stone within was shattered and the plants had tangled up some poor human survivors. As Palutena moved to rescue one, however, Kirby inhaled the poor guy, consuming him in one go. Palutena was horrified and immediately set to engage Kirby. The little pink fella had no clue what he had done wrong, so flew back a few paces before summoning his hammer. '''Here we go! "Auto Reticle." Palutena announced, as she always does in a Smash Bros battle. The attacks all found their marks and kept Kirby back. Palutena then summoned some heavenly laser/light from above, which blasted Kirby quite hard. Kirby bounced back off a stone structure and came back to Palutena who smashed him with some oversized wings. Kirby was hurled back and forth between Palutena and then wall before turning himself into a heavy weight and stopping at Palutena's feet. Kirby reemerged, smacking Palutena in the face and then calling on his hammer. He ran after her and delivered a Final Cutter, nearly sending Palutena into the unknown depths of the forest. Palutena warped overhead but was susceptible to another Final Cutter. Palutena struggled to get back on an edge, only being able to when she warped from Kirby's left to his right. She then used her staff, pressing at Kirby's guard with it repeatedly and knocking Kirby off the stage. Kirby used his superior number of jumps to get higher ground than Palutena, going for a Stone attack but missing out barely. Kirby then struck with the hammer, but Palutena called on a reflective barrier, sending Kirby back a few inches, not damaging him however. But a large wing crashing into his face certainly helped. Kirby was thrown violently into an arching bit of rock, but somehow managed to deliver a spinning style of punches and kicks to the Goddess of Light. Palutena tried her countering moves, but Kirby was being too quick and nimble. Kirby inhaled, but Palutena warped out of range, firing an Auto Reticle down range. Kirby quickly closed his mouth and tried a shot with the hammer again. Palutena warped backwards again, backing up to the ledge and daring Kirby with a taunt. "You shall be purified!" Palutena teased, before being grappled and tossed backwards into the wooden floor. Palutena bounced off the floor hard, and Kirby took the time to taunt for himself. "Hi!" he cried, before inhaling again. Palutena was being pulled closer and closer, Kirby's gaping mouth was but a foot away, so Palutena used the most plausible counter she could: "Reflect." she said, shoving the barrier into Kirby's gob. This seemed to block it, and while Kirby figured out what happened, Palutena fired another blast of heavenly light from above, shattering the platform and turning Kirby into a trophy. The statue then crashed onto a Lurchthorn, being launched even further away from Palutena. Palutena sighed a huge sigh of relief as she returned to the castle area of the stage, where she happened to notice someone landing behind her. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Palutena! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel